


Not For Us

by Salazar101



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, fucking in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Just a dirty alley fuck, something to take a man's mind off the horror





	Not For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prototype fanfic?? From me??? In 2019??? Sure

The sounds of screaming, moaning, and gunshots had become so pervasive that they followed him into his dreams. Every night he left one nightmare for another. Cross had tried to find a place that was far enough away from the infected zone that one wouldn't come shambling down the dirty alley, and also far enough away from a Blackwatch base that one of his own men wouldn’t  find him here. It wasn't easy, and Cross hovered in the shadows by a pair of smelly dumpsters. They smelled like a few bodies had been tossed in them and were now rotting away, but Cross had grown accustomed to the smell of rot in this ruin of Manhattan.

Honestly, after the zoo the smell of infected rot had never really left his nose. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, enhanced senses moving past the nearby rot to make sure no one was coming; except the person he was waiting for. After a moment he heard it over the screaming and gunshots, the scratching of claws on concrete and glass, the sound of a body that weighed a ton smashing onto a roof in the distance. Alex Mercer was coming closer, running and leaping between skyscrapers like a child hopping along stones in a stream.

Cross glanced up just as a shadow fell over him, and then with a loud crunch of shattering concrete Alex Mercer landed before him, blue eyes seeming to glow under the shadow of his hood. It was hard not to think of him as an unusually intense young man, but he  _ wasn't _ a man, not really. Cross didn't know what he was, neither did Alex. Something new... something indescribable. Alex stood up straight, gaze unblinking. Unlike the average person his eyes didn't dart either, they were focused fully on Cross and nothing else.

“Took your time,” Cross growled, “you think I don't have things to do?”

Alex grinned, lips baring his perfectly white teeth, “I've been whittling down Blackwatch enough that you should have  _ less _ to do.”

Cross scowled as Alex shifted into his space, one hot hand tangling in his slicked-back hair to haul him effortlessly forward so their noses brushed. He was taller than Alex by a head, but couldn't match him in strength without a massive expenditure of energy; and Cross didn't really want to fight this. “You give me more work by the hour,” Cross said lowly, hands sliding up under the hoodie to feel the burning skin below it.

“Asshole,” Alex whispered before forcing their lips together in a hard, hot kiss.

It was always frantic with them, neither of them had time to go slow. Or, perhaps, the temperament. Cross was too old to believe in love, and Alex Mercer wasn't even human, who knew what he even got out of these fast, dirty encounters. What Cross got out of them was a brief moment to feel human, just pleasure and pain all wrapped up to leave him a little boneless in the aftermath. With a grunt he twisted their positions to shove Alex against the brick wall, biting down on his bottom lip with a growl. No amount of biting or grabbing could bruise or cut Alex, but that didn't mean Cross didn't try every time.

“Get naked,” Cross hissed between hard kisses.    


“Just think about what your men would say if they saw you like this,” Alex taunted, clothes melting away with a crackle of biomatter.  They seemed to be absorbed into his body, a disconcerting reminder that no matter how real he felt, this body was little more than a shell that hid horrors beneath it.

“Shut up,” Cross turned Alex around and reached down to unzip his pants and pull out his cock, “I didn’t call you here to talk, Mercer.”

Alex’s body always opened up to his cock, no lube, not even spit required for that slick heat that gripped him so perfectly.  No need to be gentle or exchange soft words, just grunting and groaning and the slap of skin. Cross chased his orgasm, needing that release so bad that sometimes it was all he could think about.  Alex’s cheek was pressed up against the bricks, only his lips visible past his hood as he panted and drooled a little.

Cross ripped the hood back and fisted his hand in Alex’s messy hair, hauling him into another rough kiss as he fucked him into the wall.  Didn’t matter how rough he was, Alex seemed to love it all the same. What would it be like to fuck on a bed that wasn’t in some dirty alley while people screamed in the background?  To take their time, maybe talk a little? Cross bit down on Alex’s lip with a growl before pulling away and spitting on the ground.

Stupid.    


He’d lost a chance for that life the day he’d joined Blackwatch.

The pleasure built in his stomach first, a growing tightness that trickled down to his balls with every punishing thrust into Alex’s perfect ass.  Cross snarled as he shoved in to the hilt, shivering as his cock throbbed and spilled his come deep into Alex. Fuck, he needed that. As always, Cross pulled away as soon as he could, falling back against the opposite wall as he tucked away his cock and zipped up his pants.

“You seemed further away than usual,” Alex was already fully dressed again, it took little more than seconds for the biomass to reform as clothes.

“Just thinking about...” did it make a difference if he told this to Mercer? “Life off this island.”

“Think there’s a life off this island?”

“Not for us, Mercer... no.”


End file.
